


Can't Handle It?

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: It's All Gone Canon [7]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Flirting, High School, Summer, Sweetwater River (Riverdale), Swimming, Teasing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Bughead & Friends Tumblr Drabble Challenge100-word prompt "Can't handle it?"
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: It's All Gone Canon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Can't Handle It?

Betty floated through the water, fingers slipping through the cool current of SweetWater River to find purchase on Jughead's shoulders.

She drew herself forward, lifting herself to settle over his lap, long legs bracketing his hips. Her chest was at eye level, for all but a moment, before it dipped below the surface again.

"Your bra's see-through." He informed her quietly.

"I know."

"You wore this one on purpose."

"I did."

Jughead groaned lowly, "In front of our friends?"

"Archie and Veronica are wrapped up in their own world."

"Well aren't you quite the little exhibitionist."

"What? Can't handle it?"


End file.
